This invention relates to new and useful improvements in deodorizers for toilet tanks.
It is common in such devices, to place a chemical in a container and to depend upon the normal flow of air into and out of the container as it is being emptied or filled with water or the like, to evaporate a quantity of chemical or deodorant and to dispense the resultant vapor into the surrounding air.
This is not particularly satisfactory due to the fact that there is no control over the amount of evaporation and this evaporation varies depending upon the quantity of chemical remaining. The temperature also effects the evaporation and the movement of air is not normally sufficient to supply the required deodorant action.